Reencuentros del Destino
by Aoiha-Hylian
Summary: Después de 7 años, Link por fin regresa de sus viajes, incluyendo el largo viaje en termina y decide tomar camino como caballero de la real familia de Hyrule, como meta convertirse en el Sir. Pero tras el camino sus sentimientos por Zelda y viceversa están enredados en algo nuevo para ellos, el Amor. Las complicaciones no son nada para los elegidos por el destino, o tal vez...
1. Prólogo: Hace 7 años

Hola, abriendo el año nuevo con otro fanfic de Zelda. Espero que les guste. Espero que les agrade.

Legend of Zelda es enteramente propiedad de la Gran N.

* * *

" **Reencuentros del Destino"  
** _Por: Aoiha-Hylian  
_ -Prólogo: Hace 7 años-

* * *

-Ayer, hace tan sólo 12 horas, desgraciadamente perdimos a nuestra querida Impa… Era como de la familia, ella cuido a la princesa desde que prácticamente era un bebé. Hoy solo queda Hidden Village, la cuna de los nuevos Sheikahs. Nadie más puede cuidar a mi hija – La voz provenía desde el balcón de la habitación del Rey, en el castillo de Hyrule.

Por otra parte, entre las sombras se podía observar a una niña, sollozando por lo ocurrido. Ganondorf trato de atacar al rey, eso había pasado justo cuando su amigo, el niño del bosque le había advertido… sólo ella y él caían en cuenta de sus especiales destinos y algunos secretos. En ese instante el hombre malvado del desierto maldijo a Impa… su niñera... a los 4 días ella falleció, hoy era ese 4rto día.

El niño rubio se acerco lentamente a su amiga y le dijo – No llores, Zelda – se sentó a su lado – Yo voy a protegerte – dijo firme ante todo, Impa también le agrada y todo lo que había vivido Link no había sido sólo un sueño… Por ella, aquella Zelda adulta había sobrevivido, por Impa, por ese amor maternal había seguido fuerte la niña – Prometo no irme de tu lado, y si lo hago, no te hare esperar demasiado, mi mejor amiga…

" **Hoy regresara… hoy volverá aquel a quien anhelas ver de nuevo**..."

Una joven rubia, de hermosa cabellera larga, hasta la cintura despertó de golpe,

* * *

literalmente, había caído torpemente de cabeza hacia el suelo.

Se levanto, se aseo y se puso su ropa, un hermoso vestido color rosado y blanco, el que solía usar, pues era de su difunta madre.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, decidió ir con poca prisa y abrirlas y su sorpresa fue grande. Tras el balcón y esa puerta de cristal se encontraba aquel amigo que no había visto desde hace casi 8 años.

El joven se giro lentamente, sus botas eran nuevas, con grabados de plantas sobre ellas. Su túnica era la misma, sólo que en grande, su mirada, su rostro seguían siendo los mismos, un poco maduros, pero igual.

Sobre su rostro dibujo una sonrisa.

Ella sí que había cambiado, lucia madura, lucia responsable, lucia totalmente hermosa pero más que nada… lucia fuerte.

La princesa de Hyrule seguía en Shock – " _Esto… debe ser un sueño muy cruel…_ "- Pensó mientras observaba con atención y casi con lagrimas solitarias. Quedo anonadada por: uno, hace 7 años que no veía a esa persona, 7 años sin su mano o sus abrazos, si quiera sus consejos, sus melodías e historias de su aventura como héroe del tiempo… y dos… Lucia tan bien, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de forma inadecuada para una princesa. Toco la perilla de la puerta de cristal del balcón, pero no la giro. El seguía sonriendo.

-¿No vas a abrirme, Zelda? No es por ser grosero, pero mi capa realmente no va a taparme de la helada que hay por la estación – dijo sonriendo de forma casual.

Zelda quedo silenciada, abrió la puerta y él entro rápidamente.

-Uf, ¡Pero qué frio! – Dijo tallándose los brazos, el joven sentía que si lo hacía muy fuerte, se rompería uno por lo rígidos que estaban – Sabes… esta es mi primer parada… lo único que yo deseaba era volverte a ver, Zelda, no hacerte esperar más de lo debido, querida amiga – sin previo aviso, Link la abrazo fuertemente. Abalanzándose sobre de ella, de forma brusca pero realmente con intención de no perder nada de ese momento, de ese reencuentro. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cuello y el derecho el costado de su cabeza, con suma delicadeza, su mano tocaba su cabeza de forma cariñosa. Ella mantenía sus brazos sobre su propio pecho – Zelda… tenia tanto tiempo sin sentir tu temperatura y el mismo largo tiempo sin oler tu perfume, nunca pensé que de todos a ti es a quien más extrañaría.

Ambos se separaron, Link le miro enternecido mientras que ella permanecía sonrojada por el acto del joven. Link se dio cuenta del tono de piel de la joven princesa y luego nervioso se separo de ella mientras sonreía como tonto.

-Bueno, lo decía porque lo único que he olido es ropa sucia y animales… ya sabes… pero antes de venir, lave mi ropa, je… así que no hay problemas, Z-Zelda – El joven retrocedió riendo un poco.

Ella seguía de la misma forma, sin habla, era increíble, más bien, era algo que no se esperaba.

-Princesa Zelda, es hora de que d… - La sirvienta que había entrado a la habitación. Miro sorprendida a la joven – ¡Guardias!

-¡N-No, Hey, espera! – Pronuncio el joven Hyliano asustado – ¡No soy ningún vago o algo parecido!

-Espera – Dijo calmada la princesa, mientras los guardias miraban al joven con nostalgia mientras sonreían y tiraban sus armas al suelo para ir a saludar al joven, acariciar su cabello y darle abrazos.

-¡Joven Link! – Decían los caballeros – Que bueno que regresaste, Link – Los caballeros estaban realmente felices por el regreso del gran novato, Link.

La mucama se tranquilizo y salió de forma normal.

-No regreso realmente al puesto de caballero por gusto, lo quiero hacer por Zelda, ella necesita quien la cuide – dijo sonriendo muy felizmente.

La princesa camino lentamente hacia la puerta – Realmente no lo necesito Link… puedo cuidarme sola, pude hacerlo desde hace 7 años… puedo hacerlo sola.

Salió de la habitación dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Link borro su expresión de sorpresa y luego sonrió alegremente – Sabia que aun siendo así… estaría feliz de verme, muy dentro de ella, y me alegra que se haya vuelto fuerte.

-Ella esta así por que muy pronto se casara… cuando ella tenida 10 y te fuiste, el rey se alegro, ella permanecía solitaria y bueno, como todo deber de princesa… es casarse. Su padre le busco un príncipe de su edad y cuando ella tenga 19 se casaran… aunque prácticamente están comprometidos, pero ella no parece agradarle la idea – Comento un joven caballero en la puerta de la entrada.

Link no parecía nada feliz, su expresión fue cambiada por una fruncida y muy molesta, esa decisión del rey no le había parecido nada justa. El muchacho persiguió a Zelda y la tomo por el brazo con delicadeza – Zelda – El semblante se obscureció y luego continuo hablando – Realmente siento que hayas tenido que estar sola un tiempo, lamento en serio haberte hecho esperar, lamento todo lo que has pasado, pero no podía regresar y dejar morir a gente inocente en el lugar que encontré… no podía dejar nada…

Link comenzó a contar su viaje a termina, su aventura para poder volver luego de que se encontró con la sorpresa de que el bosque realmente había logrado confundirlo, de que había llegado a otro reino vecino a Hyrule. Aquel reino que tenía problemas como el mismo Hyrule.

-Acepto las disculpas… Yo – La princesa lo abrazo cálidamente, le dio un agradable beso en la mejilla y continuo abrazándolo, como solía hacerlo de niña – Yo también extrañe tu…

-¿¡Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos!? – Grito el primer ministro de forma desagradable – Es una gran falta de respeto que una princesa prometida haga este tipo de disturbios solamente por un simple campesino.

Zelda dejo de abrazar a Link y con su penetrante mirada cual zafiro deslumbrante, desafío al ministro el cual perdió ante la mirada de soberana de Zelda.

-En primer lugar, ministro, esta muestra de afecto no le concierne, puesto que es mi mejor amigo de la infancia de quien está hablando. Segunda, por más comprometida que este… para mí la amistad de Link esta por sobre de cualquier relación "amorosa" Por tanto si no entiende le trato de dar a entender… deje de juzgarme como si fuese mi padre.

-Quizá no sea tu padre, pero yo si – La fuerte y gruesa voz del rey, resonó por todo el lugar mientras Zelda se separaba de su amigo – Aunque ciertamente… ambos comparten un momento amistoso.

Link regreso al bosque kokiri después de eso, luego al rancho Lon-Lon, a saludar a su amiga Malon, pero más que nada, a llevar a epona porque extrañaba las melodías de Malon. Poco después Link decidió volver a la ciudadela, en el castillo habitaban los soldados, y Link lo haría un poco más tarde.

* * *

Continuara.

 **Hola chicos, feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que las historias estén realmente entretenidas y nafa mas. Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. I: Dos incomprensibles corazones

¿Qué tal? Aquí nuevamente Aoiha y otra parte de este fanfic n.n que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus reviews, seguiré escribiendo animadamente este Fic.

* * *

" **Reencuentros del Destino"  
** _Por: Aoiha-Hylian  
_ -I: Dos incomprensibles corazones -

* * *

Aquella tarde Link fue recibido de nueva cuenta en la fuerza militar de Hyrule, pues el aun tenía un lugar guardado entre los soldados, como amigos y compañeros fieles.

Algunos envidiosos se oponían puesto que no habían pasado la prueba y para ellos Link no era más que un mocoso huérfano el cual tenía intenciones con la princesa, eso creían.

A Link no le importaba cualquier burla o cualquier comentario de mala gana que le hicieran, siempre sonreía, cada cosa que le decían le hacía sonreír sin razón aparente, era burlarse de los patéticos insultos que le decían, porque después de todo una vez cierta persona le dijo " _ **Sabes… a pesar de que todos siempre estén burlándose de que tengo un rostro serio todo el tiempo… es por qué en realidad tengo algo que ellos anhelan… simple, me insultan con palabras que los describen**_ " Aprendió de aquella niña cuya amistad apreciaría toda la vida, era una persona que le había enseñado todas las cosas que ahora le hacían sonreír y el amable padre de la jovencita le había enseñado nuevas técnicas de combate… a excepción del golpe de Gracia y el ataque giratorio.

-Muy bien… soldados… He estado fuera un tiempo y me gustaría enseñarles técnicas que aprendí en mis viajes – Decía el joven, todos le habían guardado lugar no como simple soldado, si no como segundo comandante de la fuerza.

-¡Sí! – Gritaron con fuerza levantando la espada.

-¡Muy bien, así me gusta!

Zelda observaba atentamente por la ventana de su habitación al joven, realmente se prestaba para ese tipo de papeles, tenía la fuerza, tenía un gran espíritu de lucha. Después de todo su mejor amigo era la encarnación del Héroe del tiempo y había nacido con esa autoridad de batalla. La joven sonrió un poco.

Link comenzó por enséñales el ataque del escudo.

-Muy bien, presten atención a lo siguiente – Se paro justo frente a uno de los soldados mas fuertes – Para esto hay que tener fuerza, pero más que nada, saber donde golpear escudo contra escudo para encontrar el punto medio del equilibrio… así que si ustedes no logran hacerlo lo perderán y quedaran abiertos en combate – El soldado le miraba penetrantemente mientras Link también lo hacía, el joven dio un golpe hacia adelante y luego cuando el soldado perdió el equilibrio, el filo de la espada del rubio se encontraba cerca de su garganta – Pero no solo puede ser en su garganta… si no en su estomago… en una pierna… el costado, una mano, la cara… cualquier punto que provoque desventaja al enemigo, ¡Esta claro, soldados!

-¡SI SEÑOR!

-Quiero 100 repeticiones de ese ataque y luego cuando les salga perfecto aprenderán la técnica llamada Back sílice. Aunque advierto que no hay que confiarse, porque hay oponentes que se comportan de manera torpe a propósito, para sorprenderlos y dejarlos atónitos.

-¡Si señor!

Todos comenzaron a hacer las repeticiones ordenadas, el primer caballero que ya tenía 45 años, era un ser con una gran vitalidad, pero durante la guerra había sufrido una gran pérdida… la de su esposa e hijos. Tenía la gran responsabilidad con Hyrule, pero ya no era algo que le encaba hacer desde que su familia falleció por las manos del mal. Además tenía una grave enfermedad…

El hombre llamo a Link a un lugar más privado y comenzó a hablar.

-Link, hijo… - empezó a hablar – He odio que proteges el reino con tu corazón, que has salvado reinos de otras partes que están agradecidos con todo Hyrule…

-B-Bueno – Link rasco su mejilla con un poco de nervios – No es para tanto, simplemente hice lo necesario, porque no había quien les ayudara… lo hice porque es algo que debo hacer. Además si tengo la posibilidad, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

El soldado tosió un poco y sonrió ante lo dicho – Y tú ¿buscas cosas materiales con ayudarles?

Link frunció el ceño y luego tranquilizo su mirar – Eso… para mí sería imposible hacerlo… Yo no busco eso, busco que la gente se encuentre mejor, que sonría… que el mal no afecte sus pacificas vidas que tenían… nunca lo haría con el fin de aprovecharme. No soy un mercenario… mi espíritu de lucha lo hace por justicia. Es por eso que si cabe o no dentro de mis posibilidades salvar a una o dos o cientos de miles de personas… lo hare, porque es mi deber como he… – Link guardo silencio ante la casi repentina confesión que hacía.

-¿Cómo qué? – Se pregunto el hombre sospechando de Link.

-Como un fiel caballero dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por justicia.

Siguió sonriendo ante las palabras de Link – Comprendo – Miro al muchacho – Parece que al fin encontré un digno sucesor.

-¡¿S-Suce qué?! – Grito de forma sorprendida.

-Sí… mi periplo hacia el paraíso prometido de nuestras señoras, las diosas, se acerca, joven de cabellos dorados… muy pronto moriré y busco a un sucesor para mi puesto, pero no sólo para ser Sir, como ya te dije, mi familia murió… muchacho. ¿La tuya también, no es así?

-¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo supo? – Pregunto nervioso.

-Es fácil reconocer al hijo de Melden y Sashah – Dijo feliz – Tu padre era un gran hombre… el fue mi maestro, era el Sir… ¿pero cómo pude olvidar tu rostro? Eras aquel bebé que me ordeno procurar Lady Sashah cuando apenas tenía 26 años, en la misma guerra en la que tus padres perecieron, perdí a mi familia. Tu padre fue el que más dio lucha… él que más se esforzó. Y Tu madre protegió a toda costa tu vida, salió huyendo herida después de que me ordeno cuidar de mi familia, aunque ya era tarde… Lady Sashah era bondadosa y espero que ella este en la gloria de las diosas.

-Gracias… - Link comenzó a derramar lagrimas de repente, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada agradecida – Al fin se algo más de mi familia.

Zelda paso de repente, tenía planeado ver a Link, cuando de pronto se encontró con esa escena.

-Link… ¡estás bien! – Zelda lo abrazo muy fuertemente – Hey…

Link correspondió con un abrazo fuerte y luego miro a la chica – Estoy bien, mi preciada Zelda…

El soldado se sorprendió, al principio por el "mi preciada" anonadado por el trato tan cercano pero luego su sorpresa no fue de buena forma, pues detrás de ambos estaba…

-Fantástico – Zelda abrió los ojos aun más de lo normal, mientras tenía una expresión de mala gana – Así que nuestro compromiso es un engaño… y patéticamente con un soldado de rango bajo.

-¡Yo no soy esa clase de mujer, entiende, y no me repliques nada, fantoche! Si fuera por mi preferiría elegir al campesino más pobre… con tal de no estar contigo, bueno para nada, consentido y egocéntrico príncipe de Tenuria.

-Déjame analizar, estas diciéndome cosas bastante bajas… como cualquier pueblerina o peor, ramera del – Link le dio un golpe en la cara de forma fuerte, dejándole sangrando.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DIRGIRTE A LA PRINCESA DE ESA MANERA! – El príncipe sangraba de su nariz, y Link estaba envuelto casi en llamas.

-¿C-Cómo osas golpearme, sucio campesino de pacotilla? – Esta vez Zelda era quien le había plantado un golpe muy duro, no una bofetada, si no un puñetazo.

-¡Ya cállate! – Zelda estaba hecha furia, Link abrió sus ojos con una expresión que daba risa – ¡Estoy harta de ti, no puedo asimilar todavía cómo es que mi padre dejo que pidieras mi mano cuando era una niña, eres un fastidio! Ya no puedo más, desde este momento, YO, la futura soberana de este país llamado Hyrule, rompo todo compromiso contigo, Alain, príncipe de Tenuria.

Como si todos lo hubieran escuchado, dejaron sus actividades para posar la vista en la princesa quien había decidido cortar el compromiso con el muy consentido príncipe.

No fue muy grato para él, ni para el actual soberano que se encontraba presenciando las cosas desde unos pasos atrás.

-¡Zelda! – La voz ronca del rey resonó en un pasillo del castillo mientras esta se quedaba en calma – Yo, soy el único que puede romper el compromiso entre ustedes dos. ¡Te guste, o no!

La princesa miraba con odio hacia el suelo y luego a su padre con molestia – ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer esto, después de tanto tiempo!? Siempre he obedecido como lo has exigido, siempre he hecho mucho por ti, padre, pero tu… ¡TU NO PUEDES ESPERAR A QUE YO ENCUENTRE AL HOMBRE INDICADO!, ¿Qué no puedes ver con claridad? Tus ojos te engañan al no ver las malas intenciones de este hombre – señala al príncipe – Tienes tan poca fe en que encuentre al hombre indicado, que impones un amor que para mí no significa nada más que una obligación, ¡Estoy harta de ser la maldita heredera al trono! – Zelda se quita su corona y la tira al suelo como si no fuera nada – ¡No soy más la princesa Zelda! ¡No soy tu hija! ¡Sólo soy ZELDA!

-Z-Zelda – Dijo el rey, mientras débilmente caía de rodillas, dos soldados a su lado lo levantaron con cuidado y con preocupación.

* * *

Zelda huyo de la escena mientras lloraba entre maldiciones y se escondía en un lugar secreto.

-Imagine que estarías aquí – Dijo el rubio on tranquilidad. La había seguido con la tiara en manos.

-Déjame a solas, no te necesito, no te necesite todos estos años, estos 7 largos años – Zelda escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Link pudo tomar su mano y acurrucarla en su pecho – No hace falta que hagas algo impulsivo, Zelda, si es lo único que te preocupaba debiste consultarlo con tu padre.

-Lo hice Link… lo he hecho tantas veces que he perdido la… - Dulcemente Link la acallo con un dedo sobre sus labios y otro en los de ella.

-Shh – El joven no se resistió mas y beso su frente con cariño – Shh… Quiero saber con todo mi corazón que te tranquilizaras… quiero que estés bien, es por eso que regrese aquí – La sonrisa leve reflejada en el rostro del rubio provoco un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Zelda – Yo te amo, querida Zelda, siempre pensé en cómo te encontrarías, en el fondo quería seguir ahí, continuar contigo, jugando divirtiéndonos… pero por el otro estaba Navi, al final supe su verdadero paradero… entristecí demasiado al saber de las palabras de una amiga de mi infancia, que le sucedió a navi. La razón por la cual nunca la encontré es por qué al cumplir su propósito como todas las hadas… ellas desaparecen, el suyo fue guiarme como héroe. Sin embargo recordé las palabras de una princesa muy sabia… **"La muerte de un ser querido, solamente es una señal, una señal que indica un futuro en donde se encuentren dos personas nuevamente"** Es porque ella lo sabe… Tú lo sabes – Coloco nuevamente la tiara en su cabeza y ella no lo detuvo.

-Me… amas – Zelda repitió esas palabras en su mente y a Link.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, Zelda – Link sonrió inocente hasta que se dio cuenta de su pequeño mal entendido – E-Espera, no vayas a pensar que yo lo hago con mala intención. Zel, es verdad que te amo aunque no es el amor ese… ese que… ¡t-tu entiendes! ¿¡No!? – El muchacho se mantenía sumamente rojo.

-B-Bueno. De todas formas, gracias, Link – Un cálido abrazo por parte de Zelda hizo que Link se sonrojara aun más. Link estaba más tranquilo y feliz con ella. Amaba esos abrazos perfumados por rosas blancas y ese cabello sedoso de princesa.

* * *

Los dos regresaron y el rey agradeció a Link, mientras la joven doncella se disculpaba, sin embargo aun estaba molesta por lo ocurrido. Ella miro penetrantemente a su padre, diciéndole con la mirada que aun estaba en desacuerdo con su matrimonio, y luego a Link, que disminuyo la molestia en sus pupilas y agradeció con una sonrisa. Luego se retiro hacia su habitación. Cuando Link quería ir tras ella, el rey le hablo.

-Permíteme un momento, muchacho – Las palabras iban dirigidas hacia Link. Los dos salieron hacia un lugar más privado – Mi hija dice que ese hombre es malo, y yo ahora creo un poco en sus…

-¿Un poco? ¿Está usted diciéndome eso? ¿Por qué no creerle si es su hija? Es su sangre, mi señor. En cambio el otro tipo es un egoísta – Link apretó los puños – Con todo respeto, si ella fuese mi hija, mi única hija y la única familia que me quedase dejaría que encontrara a su amor… después de todo Hyrule es un reino estable.

El rey decayó la mirada mientras tomaba su frente con la mano – Tienes mucha razón muchacho… Link, ¿no? ¿Eres el pequeño niño de hace 7 años, el mejor amigo de mi hija?

-Así es, señor – Asintió con la cabeza agradable de que lo recordara – Es por eso que le comprenda un poco… que recuerde eso, ¿dónde quedo su vinculo con Zelda? Ella quedo sola después de que, Impa, falleció. Usted no hizo mucho por su hija. Siento decirlo de forma tan dura, pero es mi corazón el que está hablando en este momento.

-No, no, es verdad, hijo mío – Contesto el rey ante el "regaño" – Es verdad que mi hija y yo jamás hemos compartido un vinculo fuerte. Todos los asuntos reales, los tratos con los reinos vecinos, los negocios de la ciudadela y su estabilidad son mi responsabilidad.

Link miro con tristeza hacia el suelo, parecía que Zelda y el compartían más de una cosa en común. Link porque nunca tuvo un vinculo con sus parientes y Zelda porque aunque su padre vivía, las responsabilidades eran muy duras – Por eso es que debe crearlo, comprenderla, no forzarla a algo tan drástico, ¿por qué no le ofrece un año para encontrar el amor de su vida? Es más, como su mejor amigo me ofrezco a traer jóvenes del agrado de Zelda pero ella debe conocer a cada uno de ellos con tiempo. Pero si no encuentra nada se casara con el patán ese.

El rey miro inquisitivamente a Link, no le sonaba mala idea. Un año y era el plazo a vencer, después de todo, los años no eran largos para un regidor tan viejo, como lo creía él – Me has hecho recapacitar de cierta forma, muchacho, pero después de ese año, las cosas serán como yo decida.

-Sólo una condición más – El rey asintió con la cabeza y miro a Link – Sea quien sea a quien elija, un rico, un pobre, duque, campesino, soldado, lo que sea que elija, lo tomara como una opción, después de todo, lo que más cuenta es el corazón de las personas.

Sin nada más que decirle, el joven se retiro hacia la habitación de Zelda, para mencionarle que su padre le había aceptado sus condiciones. Tal vez ayudándole en todos aquellos problemas que muchas veces atormentaban su mente, podría compensar su tiempo lejos de ella, compensar su lejanía, y ella podría perdonarlo por completo.

El rey miro con preocupación al joven, ellos no necesitaban alianzas con reinos, el reino de Hyrule era poderoso y tenia alianzas como los Zora y los Gorons, por tanto no era necesario una unión con otros reinos vecinos. Pero no podía pensar en ver a su hija con un sujeto de bajo estirpe, uno que quizá ella no sabría si sólo la utilizaría por ser princesa… era complicado. Sin embargo ver el único recuerdo vivo de su esposa fallecida, de forma feliz, era más que suficiente para aceptar las condiciones impuestas por el amigo de su hija.

* * *

Link corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Zelda, donde se encontraba un poco decaída, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Miro la puerta de su balcón, recordó la llegada de su amigo y sus mejillas tornaron un color rosado… luego sintió como su corazón palpito acelerado. Se tiro en la cama y pronuncio por lo bajo "Link… ¿Qué hago ahora?" Miro al techo y luego se recostó de lado mientras recordó una de sus viejas aventuras con el rubio.

* * *

" _ **Fue ya hace mucho, ¿No es así? –Pensó Zelda-**_

 _La princesa y el jovencito de cabello rubio, los cuales sabían que él era el héroe del tiempo, corrían en la ciudadela, buscando uno de los perros que la princesa tanto quería. Link le había contado que por la noche, muchos perritos corrían en círculos por la ciudadela y que si te quedabas mucho tiempo frente a uno este te seguía, como fiel amigo. El contaba también que un tal Richard era la causa de saber que había tantos perros, ya que la señora dueña del perrito siempre daba una recompensa por llevarlo a casa._

 _Ambos jugaron por la noche con los perros, hasta que uno de los soldados busco a la princesa._

 _-No quiero irme todavía, Link – comento con una voz suave la doncella._

 _-Pero, ya es hora de irnos, Zelda – Dijo Link preocupado, pero Zelda lo jalo de un brazo, subieron a un balcón y se escondieron tras de una planta. El soldado busco por todos lados y cuando se iba a subir Link causo una distracción, ambos bajaron y Zelda lo llevo a un callejón pequeño, del que nadie sabía más que ella. Zelda rio por lo bajo y Link un poco, ya que pensaba que estaba mal hacer aquello._

 _-¿Zel, no crees que es demasiado? – Dijo Link ya más preocupado de lo que pasaría._

 _-No te preocupes Link, yo te protegeré – Dijo sonriendo un poco mientras lo abrazaba, ella sintió el calor del niño y Link el suyo. Pronto la niña se separo de Link, sintiéndose avergonzada, riendo un poco más y finalmente saliendo del callejón para encontrarse con el soldado que los miro preocupado"_

* * *

 _ **-**_ Algo en esa noche cambio mi visión de verte, Link – dijo sutilmente mientras abría los ojos con lentitud, para encontrarse con el aludido.

-¿Cual noche? - Dijo el ojiazul mirándole de forma curiosa, pues se encontraba de cabeza.

-¡AH! – Zelda grito y abofeteo al joven nerviosamente – ¿POR QUÉ NO TOCAS LA PUERTA?

-Estoy acostumbrado a no tocar, recuerdas, tu habitación es libre para tu mejor amigo – Dijo el joven inocente.

-¿Y SI ME ESTUVIERA CAMBIANDO DE ROPA? – Zelda se sonrojo de repente mientras Link no sabía que responder.

Luego de 5 segundos el rubio alzo una ceja pensando en que sería preocupante por esa acción – Pero… no tiene de malo, te vi desnuda cuando éramos niños, jugamos en el rio del bosque y no te apenaste… tú también me has visto sin alguna prenda, Zelda.

La forma tan natural de decirlo denotaba sinceridad, cada palabra la decía sin morbo o cualquier tipo de sonrisa depravada.

-YA NO SOMOS NIÑOS, LINK…. Soy una doncella y tu un joven… y no podemos vernos desnudos de nuevo… por qué – Zelda estaba totalmente roja, casi humanado.

-¿Por qué? – Link hizo gestos con las manos mientras preguntaba la razón.

-Por qué hemos cambiado… ahora soy una mujer y tu un hombre…. Y solo mi esposo podrá verme en paños menores, Link.

-Ah… entiendo – Dijo el joven – Creo que la confianza de ambos se perdió y por tanto debo formar una nueva… aunque más prudente de cuando éramos niños.

-Exacto – la joven sonrió – y por cierto, a que se debe que hayas venido.

-Ah, eso – El joven comenzó a contar las cosas que le había dicho al rey, las condiciones y sobre lo de su pareja. Zelda abrió los ojos un poco más de lo habitual, que significaban felicidad, se abalanzo contra Link y ambos cayeron abrazados sobre la cama de la princesa.

-Gracias, Link... de no ser por ti, quizá estuviera igual e infeliz que hace 6 años… cuando te fuiste fue lo peor, quería casi morir, pensé que sería bueno que te fueras, pero no por tanto tiempo. Aun te amo, Link… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Yo… también te amo, mi señora – Dijo Link sonriendo, Zelda le miro con extrañeza – No me mires de esa forma, si necesito formar una nueva confianza debo tratarte como cuando te conocí… Mmm – Link se soltó del agarre de la joven y luego se hinco – Mi señora, Zelda.

Inquisitivamente miro al joven, ella no se espera que fuese a reaccionar así – Pero…

-No hay peros, mi princesa, debo obedecer a cada orden. Cuando su padre se entero de que tenía un buen puesto me ordeno ser su protector. Te voy a proteger y te hare feliz…. Buscare al hombre indicado y serás feliz… junto a él – Por alguna razón, las palabras no le convencían al el mismo, sentía que cada vez que mencionaba sobre su felicidad con otra persona… un pinchazo le daba sobre el pecho. El joven comenzó a pensar sobre sus sentimientos desconocidos.

-Link, no hace falta que te comportes tan forma, eres mi amigo – Zelda acaricio su cabello de forma cariñosa, cuando estaba con él, se sentía feliz – Tal vez…

-¿Eh? ¿Tal vez…? – Link temía lo peor, quizá estaba ya enamorada… pero ¿por qué sentía temor por que Zelda estuviese enamorada?

-Nada… será una larga búsqueda, mi buena migo.

Al pasar las horas, el joven cayo rendido, había sido un día duro, el entrenamiento con los soldados había llegado lejos, mas de 50 habían fallado, pero los 60 restantes tenían manejado la primera técnica secreta. Esos solo eran 110 hombres a su mando, mientras que los demás entrenaban con otros soldados de rango alto.

Entro a su habitación después de una ducha, después de ir a ver a epona y después de cenar.

-Bueno… este día fue excelente – se recostó sobre la cama y luego cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en esos sentimientos encontrados – ¿Qué siento en realidad? Cada que veo a Zelda mi sonrisa aumenta, me siento libre, me siento sereno, calmado, feliz… yo la amo….

Un clic en el cerebro le hizo reaccionar asustado – NO, NO LA AMO…. Bueno, es mi amiga y la amo, pero no algo más que eso… pero su cabello, huele bien… ¡No! Ella es solo mi amiga, y yo… soy un campesino.

Recordó con su trato con el rey – " _ **Sea quien sea a quien elija, un rico, un pobre, duque, campesino, soldado, lo que sea que elija, lo tomara como una opción, después de todo, lo que más cuenta es el corazón de las personas"**_

-¿Tengo… una oportunidad? – Se pregunto algo sonrojado – Vamos Link… esto es sólo una de esas cuestiones menos duras que un acertijo de un templo… mejor iré a ver a Malon mañana. Ella sabe más de estas cosas que yo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Continuara - .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? Siento mucho la tardanza, pero la preparatoria se pone pesada en los semestres últimamente. Gracias por leer el fic, espero que les haya agradado y seguiré escribiendo el capitulo siguiente.

Nos leemos pronto, Hylians.


	3. II: Los consejos pelirrojos Parte 1

Esta vez he tardado menos tiempo ya que tuve menos trabajos que realizar, estoy más tranquila y pues pude escribir libremente un poco más. Espero que les agrade.

Este capítulo será muy corto, no tiene mucha relevancia por ahora.

* * *

" **Reencuentros del Destino"  
** _Por: Aoiha-Hylian_

 __-II: Los consejos pelirrojos Parte 1-

* * *

El amanecer de un nuevo día. El amanecer del confundido joven Hylian que se encontraba justamente en su cama, después de haber medio dormido por culpa de sus cuestiones mentales.

Bueno… este día era diferente a los demás. Después de meditarlo toda la noche con la almohada decidió hacer lo que tenía en mente, visitar a Malon para consejos sobre el amor.

Link terminaba por despertar, mientras se estiraba y luego a darse una ducha. Se vistió y alisto sus cosas para ir de paseo.

Zelda observo con delicadeza a Link, cada movimiento. No sabía hacia donde había ido y decidió seguirle de cerca.

Tomó rumbo al establo y salió con autorización hacia la ciudadela, donde estaría llena de vida, mercaderes, personas y los perros de la ahora regordeta anciana.

-Bueno, el día esta normal y no hay nada interesante ocurriendo, será mejor que desayune algo y luego el rancho Lon-Lon – Dijo el joven en voz baja. Miro que había de comida y se animo por unas manzanas, para epona, pan dulce y algo de leche – Epona, vamos con Malon.

La yegua era lista y entendía cuando se trataba de su ex cuidadora, la muy dulce, confiable y responsable Malon, poseedora de una encantadora voz que animaba a cualquiera que estuviese por el suelo.

No fue mucho tiempo el que tardo el muchacho en llegar a trote veloz. Unos quince minutos y se encontraba en el rancho.

-Buenos días, Ingo – Saludo muy animadamente, mientras que Ingo tenía amargura en su cara y no respondió otra cosa – Puf – se quejo el rubio – Me agradabas mas con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro – dijo por lo bajo el joven, recordando cuando Ingo fue devuelto a la normalidad cuando estuvo en el futuro.

Link decidió entrar al fondo, donde escucho la voz de la pelirroja y bajo de la yegua.

-Vaya, si que cambio el rancho, un poco –comento sincero y sarcástico al ver las rutinas que no tenían nada de diferente.

Una mirada y la joven supieron que había regresado, el chico hada, su amigo y protector de su único recuerdo de su madre.

-¿Link? – Pronuncio acercándose lentamente, para finalmente abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas – Pero sí que has crecido, ¡chico hada! – Malon dejo de abrazarlo y luego observó que se encontraba confundido – Esa mirada no la había visto en años, Link. ¿Paso algo nuevo?

-Si… extraño pero nuevo – Al escuchar esto Malon emocionada salto, dio vueltas y luego miro penetrantemente al rubio.

-Te enamoraste, ¿verdad? – Link paso saliva y Malon lo supo. Finalizo con una picara sonrisita y luego un guiño – No te sientas avergonzado, Link. ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Pregunto segura pero cuidadosa.

-Una chica de la ciudadela – Mintió sintiendo que no había necesidad de hablar sobre la princesa, quien era la verdadera presa del feroz joven.

-Y vienes a pedir consejos, me imagino – Malon acertó, era muy perspectiva y muy amable, sobre todo con Link. Fue su primer amigo y con quien compartió momentos que jamás creyó.

-Si, a eso vine y a pasar un rato – Dijo Link. Sabía que si le contaba que era la princesa todo se vendría abajo. Aunque también contaría el asunto de encontrarle el pretendiente correcto.

-Pero no te veo muy seguro – Malon era muy lista con estos asuntos y por eso Link había pedido ayuda, de la profesional.

-En realidad también necesito otro favor –Link tenía la cabeza llena de pendientes y de muchas cosas… todo relacionado siempre con la misma persona, Zelda.

-Dime –Sonrió agradable.

Link comenzó a contarle todo a Malon, ella no se lo creía. El joven que se había presentado para pretendiente ante la princesa siempre parecía un buen muchacho y muchas veces el mejor postor a príncipe y futuro Rey. Pero luego de escuchar a Link la forma en que se había comportado su criterio cambio drásticamente y decidió darle consejos para poder encontrar al perfecto fiel compañero de vida de la princesa.

-Muy Bien… en primer lugar debes saber que una mujer quiere algunos aspectos en los hombres, a juzgar por la princesa, yo diría que esto es lo que busca – La chica animadamente tomo a Link de las manos y comenzó a girar con el por todo el rancho.

-¡M-Malon! – Ambos estaban a punto de caerse y ella se detuvo en seco.

-¡Uno! – Hizo la seña con su mano – Una mujer con clase busca a un hombre con modales y actitudes… tales como elegancia, modestia, amabilidad, honestidad, carisma y gracia… ¡dos! Ninguna mujer se resiste a un hombre con potencial para las peleas… digamos… un poco de esgrima. Ósea, un joven que tenga un excelente físico por su entrenamiento, alguien que sea capaz de protegerla a toda costa. ¡Tres! Alguien que sea comprensivo, te juro que todas las chicas necesitan desahogarse con alguien a quien tengamos confianza, una pareja que siempre está ahí contigo es la mejor opción. ¡Cuatro! Una persona humilde y no egoísta… ¡Y cinco! Lo más importante… debe ser alguien que esté dispuesto a todo por ella… Alguien que la ame de verdad.

-Eso… ¡ESO ES PERFECTO! –El joven héroe salto muy feliz, se dio cuenta de que contaba con cada uno de los requisitos que su amiga, Malon, le había recomendado.

-Sí… eso mismo mi amigo – Malon posó sobre Link una mirada inquisitiva – ¿Dónde piensas conseguir al hombre ideal para la bella princesa?

-Yo conozco a un buen postor – Link no dejaba de sonreír, su alegría inundaba el lugar, casi se podía asegurar que en cada paso que daba crecía una florecilla.

-Eso es todo Link, es lo único que debes saber sobre el ideal – Malon sonrió – y en cuanto a tu dilema… es mejor que sepas que es amor de verdad… y que no va a desaparecer si tu corazón esta amando a esa persona.

-Vaya… de todas formas no creo que este amor deje de persistir, porque mi corazón esta latiendo rápido – Malon esbozo una sonrisa y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Link, quien regreso hacia el castillo, pues era tiempo de conversar con Zelda.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **No, no se preocupen, Link no va a declararse… No va a ir rápido ni nada. En fin, espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña actu… No abarca mucho pero he estado algo ocupada y tampoco quería dejarlo solitario.**

 **Nos leemos luego chicos c:**


End file.
